


Working Out the Kinks

by MythologyGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of future sex, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of Daddy KInk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: Commissioner Gordon and Jason Todd finally have a nice morning together after a long night of work.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Working Out the Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from a small snippet I wrote on tumblr.

Despite what Dick would say if he was asked, Jason never considered himself much of a daddy's boy. Not before he died and certainly not after. But, at this moment, sitting here in Commissioner Gordon’s lap, forehead resting on his shoulder, while the older man watched the morning news over his head, Jason was beginning to think he might become one. 

The voice of the newscaster was a distant sound as Jason struggled to keep his eyes open. It had been a quiet afternoon after a long night and he was beyond tired from all the bullshit the colorful criminals of this desolate city like to pull. Neither of them had gotten home until well after the sun had started peaking back out through the cracks of the thick early hour fog.

They had been too exhausted to do much other than drag themselves into their bedroom and flop down on the old lumpy mattress Jim refused to replace. It was soothing to be able to curl up against the older man, his aches dulled by the heat of the body pressed against him. A sense of tranquility surrounding them that Jason never thought he’d have again.

It was an odd relationship. One that certainly hadn't been born of trust, but more out of a mutual understanding of keeping Gotham and her citizens safe. It was more than just about the sex or the relief that it brought from the stress of protecting a city that took the meaning of ‘crime never sleeps’ to a whole other level. Somewhere along the line it became something else.

Something good. Something _special_. 

“You seem kind of tense, Commish,” Jason mumbled as he turned his head into the crook of the older man’s neck. He yawned, eyes sparkling mischievously. “Need me to give you a massage?”

Jason barely refined from yelping when one of Jim’s hands spanked him lightly on the ass. He didn’t bother containing the short moan when Jim began kneading the firm mounds.

Gordon’s mustache twitched as he fought back a chuckle.. “For such a young man, I think it may be you who needs me to loosen them up.”

Jason smirked, a light blush dusting his nose. Gently he scraped his teeth against Jim’s neck. “I am feeling a little tight.”

“No surprise,” Jim hummed, thick fingers pressing harder into Jason's ass. “Things have been hectic lately. No time to really,” Jim paused, turning his head so his lips brushed against the younger man’s ear, the feel of his mustache causing Jason to squirm. “Relax.”

“Are you saying you want to relax with me?” Jason's groan mixed with a light laugh as he simultaneously tried to push back into the hard press of Jim's fingers and turn away from the tickling bristle of his facial hair.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Jim let go of Jason’s ass, smiling fondly at the younger man’s pout. He leaned forward so his forehead rested against Jason’s, hands lifting to cup the sides of Jason’s head. He ignored how their mingling breath made his glasses fog. 

Jason leaned in the touch with a light sigh. His own hands sliding up to rest on Jim’s shoulders and pushing himself back to rest further back on the commissioner’s knees. He glanced down to see the growing tent in the front of Jim’s slacks. “And here I thought you were as uptight as Batman.”

Jim frowned at the tease. “I’d rather you not talk about your father right now.”

“Jealous,” Jason immediately asked. A loud laugh bubbled up, spilling out of him like a boiling pot at Jim’s unimpressed stare. He squeezed the older man’s shoulders, “No need to worry. You’re the only daddy I care about.”

Before Jim had a chance to respond, Jason stood up in one fluid motion. He held his hand out to help the other man off the chair. “Now come on. Let’s go give you that massage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this at some point. If so the rating will probably change.


End file.
